Wheel-balancing weights (or wheel weights, wheel balance weights) are commonly used on wheeled vehicles to improve the static and dynamic balancing of the wheel assembly. To balance the wheels, each wheel is rotated with a wheel-balancing apparatus that analyses and detects uneven weight distribution thereof that could generate significant vibrations when the wheels rotate at various rotating speeds. This undesirable wheel vibration would be transmitted to the entire vehicle, if not corrected. Corrective wheel-balancing weights, when required, are secured on the circumference of the wheel on both the interior and the exterior sides of the wheel. The addition of required wheel-balancing weights corrects the polar weight distribution of the wheel assembly and balances the wheel that will rotate without inducing undesirable vibrations.
Legacy wheel-balancing weights are made in lead. Nowadays, environmental consciousness and regulations suggest avoiding using lead that could have an undesirable effect on our ecosystems. Replacement of lead by steel is therefore a desirable direction.
However, the use of steel has some drawbacks. Steel is subject to corrosion and should be protected thereagainst. Steel balancing weights can also damage the wheel it is installed on. Steel is also harder and more difficult to shape to obtain a close and precise fit between the wheel-balancing weight and the wheel it is secured thereto. Additionally, the aesthetic of steel wheel balancing weights is questionable and it might be desirable to add a more visually attractive cover.
Covering the wheel-balancing weights with plastic could be an advantageous alternative. However, molding plastic over the wheel-balancing weight requires a complex and expansive tooling. Issues can arise when overmolding a steel wheel balancing weight. For instance, the overmolding plastic can retract and leave a gap with the steel weight where water and dirt can enter. Some overmolding materials might difficultly manage frequent changes in temperature and react poorly to impacts thereon. The geometry of the plastic overmolding might also require complex and expansive molds and handling.
The junction between the overmolding material and the wheel-securing clip is a sensitive portion of the overmolded wheel-balancing weight because the overmolding material boundary merges with the wheel-securing clip generally made of a different material.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved method, system and apparatus for covering wheel-balancing weights with plastic, polymer or another material. There is a need in the art for such a method, system and apparatus for covering wheel-balancing weights with overmolding polymer or another material that can be easily installed, economically manufactured and operated. And there is a very perceptible need for an improved fit between a polymer-covered wheel-balancing weight and a method of manufacturing same over the existing art.